The present invention refers to a household appliance and in particular to a household appliance for washing and/or drying clothes.
It is a largely known fact that garments made of delicate textile materials, such as cashmere, are not adapted to undergo regular drying treatments in a tumble dryer, owing to the mechanical stresses, mainly in the form of impacts, which the textile fibres would be subject to there.
For these delicate textiles to be properly taken care of, they therefore need to be dried by means of more gentle treatments, such as line-drying or flat drying, which on the other hand are rather time-consuming processes.